Saiyuki, Journey to The West!
by Radioactive-Holic
Summary: Chou, a girl that Sanzo met 6 years ago. Without no reason, they tell each other secrets. Chou believe if they're destined to be together, they'll meet again. 6 years later, they bump in a city. Chou decided to go West with them. Watch their adventure!


**Author's Note: **I'm happy! YAY! This is my second posting here.. Phew, I'm working on this since August! And not finished yet? Sorry. It took a long time to think about what will happened next. Don't worry, not too much of a romance here. That's why don't make a face like that.. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saiyuki, though I want to own Sanzo.. (T-T) - but I own Chou! :D

* * *

**ID**

**Name:** Ame Hanchou

**Age:** 22 years old

**Eye color:** Green/Hazel

**Hair color:** Silver/Grey - Long

**Height:** 175 cm

**Weight:** -nope-

**Species:** Human

**Birthday:** September 13

**Constellation:** Virgo

**Blood Type:** O

**Weapon:** Guns - Two

**Interest:** Cats, guns and books

**Hates:** PINK!, when its raining, playboy, lots of sound, demons and people-for-no-good.

**Hobbies:** Fighting, walk at the park, read books, traveling, eating, watch the moon and sleep.

**Habits:** Smokes and sleeps anytime-anywhere.

**Little Description About You**

You're dense but rebel. You like to hide your feelings, but when it's needed, those feelings will pour out. Always talks loud but you're reliable. You like to fight, especially demons and youkai. You can fight well and guys always looked up to you. Short-tempered, stubborn, and don't want to admit that you're wrong. Even if you're like this, you are likable! You're easy-going and not hesitate to kill a person that's in your way… (like someone…)

Well, enjoy the show!

* * *

**Journey to the West, with a Girl!: The Cold Priest, Sanzo**

**(6 years ago)**

You walk on this deserted land, without knowing where to go. You started to sweat and then you shout, "Ah! This pisses me off!! Now I'm sweating, and I'm in the middle of nowhere! What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

You kept walking and walking, until you see an inn. You rushed towards the inn and slam the door open. Then you paused, _who the hell is this guys? their weird…_ you think, seeing a bunch of guys wearing a weird mask.

Then you see something shiny, you realize it was a gun. One of them yell, "Now, hand over the money, you old lady!"

"OLD LADY?!" You rushed up to them and kicked the leader on the head. "YOU DARE TO THREATEN AN OLD LADY?!" They all looked amazed as you kick him to the ground.

They all march down to you. The leader still froze at its place. He shout, "How dare you kick me?!"

He looked amazed at the bodies on the ground, lying lifeless. They're youkai. The leader watch glimpse of body in horror. "Yes, I dare you." You said to him, smirking.

Before he run away, you shoot him with your twin guns. He lays down at the ground, motionless and lifeless.

You walk to the counter and see an old lady hiding beneath the table. "It's okay, you can come out now. I'm sorry there's a big mess at your inn, I'll clean it later."

The old lady came out slowly from beneath the table and sigh happily. She smiles at you, "Thank you for saving me. I never knew this inn would get into their hand too." She gave you a free stay for two nights! But you insist on having only one night there. You don't want to setback and stay too long, so in reward, she gave you free food for tonight and tomorrow morning!

You walk upstairs and see you room. It has a double bed, one window, one big table, some chair, one bathroom and a box of cigarettes on top of the table. You walk towards the table, took the box and light one. You smoke it deeply.

You decided to watch the surroundings. So, you pull one of the chairs and put it beside the window. Before you open the window, you puff a smoke and then sit down. It's very bright outside, but you're lucky, there's a tree that covers you from the sunshine.

There you see a guy walk to the inn. He wears white clothes, had a cold violet eyes, blonde hair and a… Sutra? You bet he's a priest. You walks downstairs to see him, and now he's complain to the inn keeper. Crossing his hand with an annoyed face.

"So, there's no room left?" He ask, annoyed.

The inn keeper bows, "I'm sorry. But there's a room that had one bed left if you want, if you don't mind sharing with other people?"

"Fine." He said, and then grabs the key.

Wait, you froze and then walk slowly to your room. She just said one bed left… Is it your room? You sigh and sat down at the chair again, smoke some more.

You can feel the breeze from the window, also the slam at your door. "Figures." You said, without turning back.

"I'm gonna stay here, whether you agree or no." He slams the door back and put his belongings to the other bed.

_So, he's this kind of guy, eh?_ You thought for yourself, but you didn't care. You kept staring outside, try to find something more entertaining than this priest.

He sat at the bed, trying to find something inside his belongings. You look at him, try to figure out what's with him.

He saw you. He sighs, "None of your business." Then he starts to search for it again. You stare outside, don't care. Even so, you can hear what he's say. "Where are my cigarettes??" "Shit, where is it?!" "God damn! Don't tell me I'm out of it?!"

"Hey." He looked at you, and you toss one of your cigarettes. Then you look back again and watch the kids play football outside. You felt that he's watching you, but you don't care. Afterwards, you decided to ask him, "Where are you going?"

He lit his cigarettes and starts to smoke. "Nah, just to shut someone up. There's been a voice inside my head and I must find who the hell makes that sound."

"It's must be irritating." You said, smoke more.

He stares at you, "Indeed."

You both sit quietly, not spoke to each other. The room was too quiet, till it felt so awkward.

Until it rains…

"Shit!" You both said at the same time. You look at each other in the eye, don't know what to say. "Why are you…?" You both said, at the same time. "What the…?" Again. "Don't copy my words!" And again. Then you moth stare at each other and sigh. You laugh and you can see he's smiling.

* * *

**Sanzo's smiling?? What the hell happened?! I want to see it!! **

**(Me: Don't worry; I have his pic when he's smiling. Even a grumpy old man like him can smile someti-woaa! gunshots)**

* * *

He put out his cigarettes, "Sanzo."

"Ame Hanchou, but you can call me Chou." You reply. You walk to the bed, avoiding the sight of the rain.

He sigh and smirks, "Ame, eh? I just remembered that 'ame' was actually 'rain', was it?" He puffs some smokes, "I hate rain."

You nodded, "Same as me." Then you smoke more, try to think, why do you felt like you're recognize him? Like you've had been like this with him before. Even if you never met this guy, deep down you knew him.

He put out his smoke and then asks you, "Why do you hate it?"

You stare out for a while…

"When I'm still a child, I didn't hate the rain. It's started when I was still three…" You start. "My mother died young and leaves me with my brother, so we stay at our grandfather house. We're happy, and my grandpa was quiet wealthy too… We had a perfect life. But reality tells more. My brother went missing when my age were five, and he's just four. I looked for him, but nothing." You puffs some smoke. "Three years later, my grandpa went to search for him. So he left me in a dojo or something, there I met him. I called him 'Master'. He never tells me his real name."

Sanzo looked at you, "So? What happened?"

"Master died in a war when I was fourteen, I'm still a child who doesn't know anything about this world. Then, there's something inside me that tells me to travel, take a journey. Even so, I still don't know where to go…"

He puffs a smoke, "How old are you?"

"Um, I'm sixteen now…"

Sanzo raises his eyebrows, "You already travel for two years and still don't know where to go? Pft, yeah." He smokes some more. "How about your father?"

You froze. "I hate him more than I hate the rain." His violet eyes stare at you, constantly. "He was never there, even when I'm born. He's never there for me, for my brother, for my mother, for us. I never heard of him anymore, don't know whether he's alive or dead…" You said, coldly.

"Unfortunately, there are no rain things in your story."

You smirk, "My brother's name was Rain. That's why I hate it, makes me remembered him. And Master died when it rains, and rains only gave me bad luck."

You can feel that he's watching you. Wait, why are you telling him all of this crap? This is your top secret! And he's a stranger after all… What's wrong with you?

You sigh and put out your cigarettes, "Now… Why do you hate rain, Sanzo?" Then you walk to the table, grab a bottle of water.

He sigh, "Four years ago, when I was thirteen, I've been lived in a temple. That night, I became Genjo Sanzo and my master-Koumyou Sanzo-was murdered by some demons. They took one of his sutras and descended the mountain. I took the remaining sutra and went to avenge my master death."

"And it was raining?"

"Yeah." He sigh, "It was raining. Sorry about your Master and family."

"Sorry about your Master."

He nodded. You know he's out, so you toss one of your cigarettes. He nods, "What are you going to do now?" He lit his cigarettes.

"Don't know. Maybe hanging somewhere, just taking some relaxing time. But damn, I should've brought my map!"

"You didn't bring any map??" He said, shocked. You shake your head and walk to the bed, lying down. You realize one thing… There's no sound of it. Quickly you look outside and see a sky full of stars.

"Sanzo, look!" You point to the sky, "It's full of stars!"

"So?"

You pout, "I mean… It's not raining any more! Thank God…"

He eyed you and look coldly at his cigarettes, "Do you believe in God?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't believe in God." He smokes more. "God was never there for me, nor you, I guess."

"But you're a priest. How come you don't believe in God?" You ask, while walking to the bed. "It's odd for someone like you."

He stand up and walk to the table, "May I ask for some water?" Before you could say anything, he already drank it.

You sigh and then look outside. You ask slowly so he can hear it, "Why won't you answer my question?"

"Can you bear what I'm going to say?"

You eyed him and nods, "Yes."

He stop drinking, put the bottle aside and look at you with cold but sad eyes, "I only believe in myself."

* * *

**Wow. That's a harsh word. --'**

**(Me: You bet. There's still more secret to reveal, so just sit back and enjoy.)**

* * *

You both stay up late, talking about anything. Until Sanzo ask you, "What time is it?"

"It's five in a half. I think we talk too much." You said, laughing. You ready to smoke another one, you reached for the box but it was empty. You can tell that you and Sanzo smoke a lot, from the ashtray.

"Are you bored with our conversation?" He asks, staring at the wall. You look at him and then look outside the window, "No, not at all. Its fun having someone to talk to…"

He's smirking at you when you're looking outside. Afterwards, you both talk a little more until you could feel the warmth from outside. It's the sun. You look at your watch, "Six. Okay then, get up Sanzo. We need to travel more, aren't we?" He nods.

Then you both packed your things. You're happy and laugh him when you beat him to the bathroom. He sigh and said that he's going to make breakfast. You realize than you had free food from the inn keeper, but why not the foodstuff? So you told him to ask the inn keeper if there's any foodstuff left over. Afterwards, you changed your clothes and feel so refreshed! Yeah, its been two days you travel, hope you don't stinks too much…

"Ah, its good to be clean again…" You saw lots of food at the table. There's fish, meat, veggies, noodles and… Milk!

* * *

**Yum, yum! I'm gonna like it! Time to eat!**

**(Me: Enjoy the food! Oh, don't forget your manners, not like someone we know… Goku: Hey!)**

* * *

You ran towards the table and grab the bottle of milk, and then you see Sanzo's standing beside the window, looking outside. You wonder what he is looking at. He turns back and saw you. "At last, you're out.

"Hey, it wasn't that long, okay?" You protest. "Did you make all of this?" You ask, smelling at the food.

"Yes."

"Whoa! That's cool! I only can cook noodles, veggies and fish. Get real; you're gonna be a good husband, ha-ha…" You said, laughing to yourself. You sat down and look at Sanzo, who's still standing. "Sanzo? Are you okay?"

He gasps and shakes his head. So you a burst red coming from his face, but you don't really care.

"I'm fine." He sat, in front of you. You start to dunk in and eat all the things at the table. Well, even so, you still have your manners and don't splat the food all over the room. But then, you froze for a moment, "Wow. This is good."

He eyed you, "Do you expect something bad?"

You shake your head, "No, no. but I don't think its going to be this delicious… High five for you, Sanzo." You smiled. He goes 'tsk' and start eating.

It's been 40 minutes you both eat and talk to each other. You're so glad that he can cook. And good! After you both finished, you stand up and stretch your body like it could be separated! You look at him when he's done.

"I'm going to clean it up Sanzo. You just go take a bath, you're stinks…" You joke, smiling. He goes 'tsk' again and walks to the bathroom. After seen him went to the bathroom, you start to clean up the dishes and then sit at the chair beside the window. It's very bright today.

The old lady sneak in from the door, "Miss Chou, your check out is one hour from now. Hope you enjoy your stay, and I'm very sorry that you both must share the same room." She said, regardless.

You smiled, "Its okay. I'm having fun with him..." The old lady smiled and closed the door. About several minutes later, Sanzo was out from the bathroom.

"Now who's taken longer at the bathroom…" You smirk and eyed him.

He stays quiet and then lying down at the bed, thinking. Then he sees a newspaper beside you. "Chou, give me the newspaper."

You looked at him, _newspaper? he actually reads newspaper?? uh, just like my grandpa_, then you chuckled.

You looked at the newspaper beside you. Then you came up with a brilliant idea! You knew how arrogant Sanzo was, so you cough and ask him, "Sanzo, where's the magic word?"

"What magic word?"

"The 'magic' word Sanzo…" You tease him. He glared at you, "What are you talking about?"

For a moment there, you thought to yourself, _how dumb he can be?_ You stare outside, don't care. If he's not saying it, then you won't give him the newspaper.

He grumbled and cross his hand then he glare at you. He sigh and eyed you, "Can you _please_ give me the newspaper, Chou??" He said, politely. Whether he really mean it or not, but it already makes you happy to heard him say something in a polite way.

You smiled at him, big smile. Very BIG smile.

"Here you go." Toss the newspaper at him. He catches it and read it while mumbled some words. _how cute of him,_ you thought.

For about ten minutes later, you didn't hear a sound of paper being rustled, mumbling, or anything. You decided to look back and see… A very peaceful face of him. Well, even if this the first time you met him but there's a feeling inside that makes you shiver. Like you knew him, you met him, you're there for him. But you never.

He still wears his glasses and the newspaper was on top of him. You walk towards him, put the newspaper away and take his glasses. Your face was about ten inches from him.

You paused for a moment; try to look at his face. See all the edge. You slowly move forward, and again, and again, until… You knew what you're going to do and you step back. Sigh and cover him up with his bedspread.

He moves a little bit. You look at him like a girl who looked into his brother. _wow, he's so sweet when he sleeps…_

* * *

**What-?? I almost kissed him??**

**(Me: Yesh! Sanzo: twitch Me: Okay Sanzo, calm down. She's not kissing you… She's not kiss-whoaa!! gunshot)**

* * *

You packed your things and see him for the last time. You knew that you're never going to meet him again. But even so, if you're destined to be together, you'll meet him again. Maybe you meet him at a cigarettes shop, or when you went search for something, or maybe just bump at the street. There's a lot of possibility.

You think, what should you do to make him remember you? Maybe you must leave something.

Then, you start to look for a piece of paper and write down. You start,

_Sanzo,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you behind.  
You're fell asleep when I'm not looking. I told the old lady that you're asleep and let you stay more for an hour._

_I leave you a cigarette. That's the only one I had left, because I know you need it more than me._

_Well, I know you're not the type of guy that believes in 'fate' or 'destiny'. But if we're destined to be together, than we shall meet again someday. All I can say is, hope you have a save journey! Remember not to smoke so much, or you'll get older than me. Oh, and you must eat properly, okay?_

_-Chou-_

* * *

**So, I only left a piece of letter and a… cigarette? What a crap!**

**(Me: Well, he will remember you after all. You don't know how much that cigarette means to him, don't you?)**

* * *

**(The Present, 6 years later)**

At last! You're arriving save and sound. You're at a small town, not so big but not so small. The air feels great here. It's not hot either. And the best thing of all, now you've got a company! It's a mutant, but much more like wolf.

He had the perfect wolf body, but his fur was black and he's got a crimson color in the edge of his ears. He's nice to cuddle, because he's fluffy! You named him Sanzo.

Like someone name, wasn't it?

You met him four years ago when you lost in a jungle. There stood him, in front of you. He sniffs at you, that time you thought he's going to eat you… He jumps and… Licked you all over the face. You feel so lucky that he liked you.

From that on, you named him Sanzo. It's the only name you can think of, and it makes you feel like he's with you.

**Back to the town…**

"Sanzo, come on. I'll buy you a can of fish first, okay?" You said at him, and then you walk straight to the pet shop.

Afterwards, you walk back where you left Sanzo. But you see a boy playing with Sanzo. That's odd. Sanzo wasn't easy to be tamed, especially by someone that new.

You walked towards the boy, "Who are you, little boy?" You ask, friendly. He looked at you with his golden eyes.

"Hello, I'm Goku. What's your name lady?" You froze. Yes, you know that name. But where?

"Hi, nice to meet you Goku. I'm Ame Hanchou, but you can call me Chou."

He stand up and sniff at you, "You smelled nice." He smiled. You look at him and then you gave the food to Sanzo. You opened the can of fish and give it to him.

Goku stomach rumbled. "Are you hungry?"

"Y-Yeah. Sorry if its disturb you."

"You want some fish too?" You ask him. "I'm going to buy you one, then."

His eyed widened, "You're going to buy me a can of fish? How nice of-ouch!"

"Shut up, Baka Saru." You see a tall guy with crimson hair hit Goku in the head. He stare at you, "Well, what a nice lady we have here…" He walk to you, "Hey babe, nice to meet you. My name is Gojyo."

"Nice to meet you, and please don't hit him. Its me who's paying, not you."

He stares at you and laugh, "He's always hungry lady. In a matter of second, he'll be hungry again. Pft, he can eat like eighteen times a day!" He said, laughing into burst.

"Ugh, you stupid Erro Kappa! Don't hit me in the head!" Yelled Goku, mad at him. He looks at you, "Chou, where are you going? You look like a traveler…"

"Yes." You laugh, "I don't know where to go. I just like to walk, so I decided to take a journey. Maybe its fun, but its not. Especially when you're alone… But, luckily, now I go to the West."

"Same as us." A gentle voice came from behind Gojyo. You can see a dark brown haired man, with a green suit and a friendly smile. "Hello Miss, sorry to trouble you. Cho Hakkai, their friend. We were headed West too. I thought you want to come with us, how about that?"

"Yes, yes!" Goku shout happily. "Chou, why don't you come with us? Its gonna be fun!"

"Can I?" You ask. They all nodded. "Even if I'm always smoking, sometimes stubborn and short-tempered? Even if I like to yell at people and eat too much?"

They all looked at you. Gojyo and Hakkai laugh.

"Don't worry, we have much more troublesome person than you." Hakkai said, rub his eyes from the tears.

"Yeah. Talking about stubborn and chain-smoking! And this guy here?" Gojyo point at Goku, "He ate much more than you. For sure." Then Goku grumbled and pull your hand. You follow him and of course, Sanzo too.

* * *

**So, I go with them? Awesome!**

**(Me: Yup! You're gonna have a big surprise... )**

* * *

Here you are, at the cigarettes shop.

You decided to buy two or three. You start to choose but when the shop keeper gave it to you, you accidentally dropped it. So you went to pick it up, but then you smelled a scent. A scent that you know for a long time.

Quickly you stood up and watches as a blonde haired guy closed the shop door.

You shake your head, laughing to yourself. Then you walk to the counter and buy the cigarettes quickly, so they don't have to wait so long.

When you walk out, you lit one. You can see Goku waving his hand at you. He smiled. You walk towards him, then you see a view that makes you drop your smoke.

There, at the jeep front seat, a blonde haired guy with white robes and a smoke at his mouth. You'll never forget that face. His cold violet eyes slowly stare at you.

He dropped his smoke too.

"Chou?"

"Sanzo?"

You both stare at each other, don't know what to say. While the others were looking at you both, puzzled. Especially Goku, who liked you from the beginning…

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:** Chou came with the four boys to the West, trying to find the answer - Why is she headed West? At the way to the West, they've been attacked by their old enemies, Kougaiji-Ikkou. But there's a secret to reveal between Chou and Kougaiji. Next stop, on the Journey to the West!

* * *


End file.
